The Phantom's Twelve Days of Christmas
by Googleeyes
Summary: It's December in the Opera Garnier and Erik is feeling particularly generous this year. So generous, in fact, that he's decided to give everyone a gift per day for the twelve days leading up to Christmas.
1. Christine

Briefly, this is a parody of the song "Twelve Days of Christmas," but Phantom-themed. I will post a chapter per day focusing on different characters until Christmas. Enjoy!

* * *

On the first day of Christmas the Phantom gave to me… a mannequin that looks just like me.

On the second day of Christmas the Phantom gave to me… two wedding dresses and a mannequin that looks just like me.

On the third day of Christmas the Phantom gave to me… three new operas, two wedding dresses, and a mannequin that looks just like me.

On the fourth day of Christmas the Phantom gave to me… four journeys through the mirror, three new operas, two wedding dresses, and a mannequin that looks just like me.

On the fifth day of Christmas the Phantom gave to me… five stolen rings, four journeys through the mirror, three new operas, two wedding dresses, and a mannequin that looks just like me.

On the sixth day of Christmas the Phantom gave to me… six hand-knitted red scarves, five stolen rings, four journeys through the mirror, three new operas, two wedding dresses, and a mannequin that looks just like me.

On the seventh day of Christmas the Phantom gave to me… seven drawings of my face, six hand-knitted red scarves, five stolen rings, four journeys through the mirror, three new operas, two wedding dresses, and a mannequin that looks just like me.

On the eighth day of Christmas the Phantom gave to me… eight new daddy issues, seven drawings of my face, six hand-knitted red scarves, five stolen rings, four journeys through the mirror, three new operas, two wedding dresses, and a mannequin that looks just like me.

On the ninth day of Christmas the Phantom gave to me… nine locks of my hair, eight new daddy issues, seven drawings of my face, six hand-knitted red scarves, five stolen rings, four journeys through the mirror, three new operas, two wedding dresses, and a mannequin that looks just like me.

On the tenth day of Christmas the Phantom gave to me… ten music lessons, nine locks of my hair, eight new daddy issues, seven drawings of my face, six hand-knitted red scarves, five stolen rings, four journeys through the mirror, three new operas, two wedding dresses, and a mannequin that looks just like me.

On the eleventh day of Christmas the Phantom gave to me… eleven sappy love letters, ten music lessons, nine locks of my hair, eight new daddy issues, seven drawings of my face, six hand-knitted red scarves, five stolen rings, four journeys through the mirror, three new operas, two wedding dresses, and a mannequin that looks just like me.

On the twelfth day of Christmas the Phantom gave to me… twelve bushels of roses, eleven sappy love letters, ten music lessons, nine locks of my hair, eight new daddy issues, seven drawings of my face, six hand-knitted red scarves, five stolen rings, four journeys through the mirror, three new operas, two wedding dresses, and a mannequin that looks just like me.


	2. The Managers

On the first day of Christmas the Phantom gave to us… one hysterical croaking Carlotta.

On the second day of Christmas the Phantom gave to us… two fallen chandeliers and one hysterical croaking Carlotta.

On the third day of Christmas the Phantom gave to us… three crashed parties, two fallen chandeliers, and one hysterical croaking Carlotta.

On the fourth day of Christmas the Phantom gave to us… four confused concierges, three crashed parties, two fallen chandeliers, and one hysterical croaking Carlotta.

On the fifth day of Christmas the Phantom gave to us… five mocking safety pins, four confused concierges, three crashed parties, two fallen chandeliers, and one hysterical croaking Carlotta.

On the sixth day of Christmas the Phantom gave to us… six interrupted operas, five mocking safety pins, four confused concierges, three crashed parties, two fallen chandeliers, and one hysterical croaking Carlotta.

On the seventh day of Christmas the Phantom gave to us… seven dead sceneshifters, six interrupted operas, five mocking safety pins, four confused concierges, three crashed parties, two fallen chandeliers, and one hysterical croaking Carlotta.

On the eighth day of Christmas the Phantom gave to us… eight new warnings, seven dead sceneshifters, six interrupted operas, five mocking safety pins, four confused concierges, three crashed parties, two fallen chandeliers, and one hysterical croaking Carlotta.

On the ninth day of Christmas the Phantom gave to us… nine worried workers, eight new warnings, seven dead sceneshifters, six interrupted operas, five mocking safety pins, four confused concierges, three crashed parties, two fallen chandeliers, and one hysterical croaking Carlotta.

On the tenth day of Christmas the Phantom gave to us… ten letters of outrage, nine worried workers, eight new warnings, seven dead sceneshifters, six interrupted operas, five mocking safety pins, four confused concierges, three crashed parties, two fallen chandeliers, and one hysterical croaking Carlotta.

On the eleventh day of Christmas the Phantom gave to us… eleven frightened dancers, ten letters of outrage, nine worried workers, eight new warnings, seven dead sceneshifters, six interrupted operas, five mocking safety pins, four confused concierges, three crashed parties, two fallen chandeliers, and one hysterical croaking Carlotta.

On the twelfth day of Christmas the Phantom gave to us… twelve reasons to retire, eleven frightened dancers, ten letters of outrage, nine worried workers, eight new warnings, seven dead sceneshifters, six interrupted operas, five mocking safety pins, four confused concierges, three crashed parties, two fallen chandeliers, and one hysterical croaking Carlotta.

Raoul:

For the first day of Christmas the Phantom gave to me… one rudely stolen fiancée.

For the second day of Christmas the Phantom gave to me… two dodged bullets and one rudely stolen fiancée.

For the third day of Christmas the Phantom gave to me… three surprise death traps, two dodged bullets, and one rudely stolen fiancée.

For the fourth day of Christmas the Phantom gave to me… four whispers in my head, three surprise death traps, two dodged bullets, and one rudely stolen fiancée.

For the fifth day of Christmas the Phantom gave to me… five crazy murder plots, four whispers in my head, three surprise death traps, two dodged bullets, and one rudely stolen fiancée.

For the sixth day of Christmas the Phantom gave to me… six late night encounters, five crazy murder plots, four whispers in my head, three surprise death traps, two dodged bullets, and one rudely stolen fiancée.

For the seventh day of Christmas the Phantom gave to me… seven shiny hairbrushes, six late night encounters, five crazy murder plots, four whispers in my head, three surprise death traps, two dodged bullets, and one rudely stolen fiancée.

For the eighth day of Christmas the Phantom gave to me… eight detailed death threats, seven shiny hairbrushes, six late night encounters, five crazy murder plots, four whispers in my head, three surprise death traps, two dodged bullets, and one rudely stolen fiancée.

For the ninth day of Christmas the Phantom gave to me… nine brand new nightmares, eight detailed death threats, seven shiny hairbrushes, six late night encounters, five crazy murder plots, four whispers in my head, three surprise death traps, two dodged bullets, and one rudely stolen fiancée.

For the tenth day of Christmas the Phantom gave to me… ten hanging nooses, nine brand new nightmares, eight detailed death threats, seven shiny hairbrushes, six late night encounters, five crazy murder plots, four whispers in my head, three surprise death traps, two dodged bullets, and one rudely stolen fiancée.

For the eleventh day of Christmas the Phantom gave to me… eleven more worries for Christine, ten hanging nooses, nine brand new nightmares, eight detailed death threats, seven shiny hairbrushes, six late night encounters, five crazy murder plots, four whispers in my head, three surprise death traps, two dodged bullets, and one rudely stolen fiancée.

For the twelfth day of Christmas the Phantom gave to me… twelve train tickets out of Paris, eleven more worries for Christine, ten hanging nooses, nine brand new nightmares, eight detailed death threats, seven shiny hairbrushes, six late night encounters, five crazy murder plots, four whispers in my head, three surprise death traps, two dodged bullets, and one rudely stolen fiancée.


	3. Raoul

For the first day of Christmas the Phantom gave to me… one rudely stolen fiancée.

For the second day of Christmas the Phantom gave to me… two dodged bullets and one rudely stolen fiancée.

For the third day of Christmas the Phantom gave to me… three surprise death traps, two dodged bullets, and one rudely stolen fiancée.

For the fourth day of Christmas the Phantom gave to me… four whispers in my head, three surprise death traps, two dodged bullets, and one rudely stolen fiancée.

For the fifth day of Christmas the Phantom gave to me… five crazy murder plots, four whispers in my head, three surprise death traps, two dodged bullets, and one rudely stolen fiancée.

For the sixth day of Christmas the Phantom gave to me… six late night encounters, five crazy murder plots, four whispers in my head, three surprise death traps, two dodged bullets, and one rudely stolen fiancée.

For the seventh day of Christmas the Phantom gave to me… seven shiny hairbrushes, six late night encounters, five crazy murder plots, four whispers in my head, three surprise death traps, two dodged bullets, and one rudely stolen fiancée.

For the eighth day of Christmas the Phantom gave to me… eight detailed death threats, seven shiny hairbrushes, six late night encounters, five crazy murder plots, four whispers in my head, three surprise death traps, two dodged bullets, and one rudely stolen fiancée.

For the ninth day of Christmas the Phantom gave to me… nine brand new nightmares, eight detailed death threats, seven shiny hairbrushes, six late night encounters, five crazy murder plots, four whispers in my head, three surprise death traps, two dodged bullets, and one rudely stolen fiancée.

For the tenth day of Christmas the Phantom gave to me… ten hanging nooses, nine brand new nightmares, eight detailed death threats, seven shiny hairbrushes, six late night encounters, five crazy murder plots, four whispers in my head, three surprise death traps, two dodged bullets, and one rudely stolen fiancée.

For the eleventh day of Christmas the Phantom gave to me… eleven more worries for Christine, ten hanging nooses, nine brand new nightmares, eight detailed death threats, seven shiny hairbrushes, six late night encounters, five crazy murder plots, four whispers in my head, three surprise death traps, two dodged bullets, and one rudely stolen fiancée.

For the twelfth day of Christmas the Phantom gave to me… twelve train tickets out of Paris, eleven more worries for Christine, ten hanging nooses, nine brand new nightmares, eight detailed death threats, seven shiny hairbrushes, six late night encounters, five crazy murder plots, four whispers in my head, three surprise death traps, two dodged bullets, and one rudely stolen fiancée.


	4. The Persian

_Merry Christmas Eve!_

* * *

On the first day of Christmas the Phantom gave to me… one genuinely friendly conversation.

On the second day of Christmas the Phantom gave to me… two lovers to protect and one genuinely friendly conversation.

On the third day of Christmas the Phantom gave to me… three astrakhan hats, two lovers to protect, and one genuinely friendly conversation.

On the fourth day of Christmas the Phantom gave to me… four new trap doors to avoid, three astrakhan hats, two lovers to protect, and one genuinely friendly conversation.

On the fifth day of Christmas the Phantom gave to me… five hours of ranting, four new trap doors to avoid, three astrakhan hats, two lovers to protect, and one genuinely friendly conversation.

On the sixth day of Christmas the Phantom gave to me… six near heart attacks, five hours of ranting, four new trap doors to avoid, three astrakhan hats, two lovers to protect, and one genuinely friendly conversation.

On the seventh day of Christmas the Phantom gave to me… seven more gray hairs, six near heart attacks, five hours of ranting, four new trap doors to avoid, three astrakhan hats, two lovers to protect, and one genuinely friendly conversation.

On the eighth day of Christmas the Phantom gave to me… eight meetings with the shade (in the felt hat), seven more gray hairs, six near heart attacks, five hours of ranting, four new trap doors to avoid, three astrakhan hats, two lovers to protect, and one genuinely friendly conversation.

On the ninth day of Christmas the Phantom gave to me… nine hours of lost sleep, eight meetings with the shade, seven more gray hairs, six near heart attacks, five hours of ranting, four new trap doors to avoid, three astrakhan hats, two lovers to protect, and one genuinely friendly conversation.

On the tenth day of Christmas the Phantom gave to me… ten dunks in the lake, nine hours of lost sleep, eight meetings with the shade, seven more gray hairs, six near heart attacks, five hours of ranting, four new trap doors to avoid, three astrakhan hats, two more lovers to protect, and one genuinely friendly conversation.

On the eleventh day of Christmas the Phantom gave to me… eleven people stuck in the torture chamber, ten dunks in the lake, nine hours of lost sleep, eight meetings with the shade, seven more gray hairs, six near heart attacks, five hours of ranting, four new trap doors to avoid, three astrakhan hats, two more lovers to protect, and one genuinely friendly conversation.

On the twelfth day of Christmas the Phantom gave to me… twelve new reasons to worry, eleven people stuck in the torture chamber, ten dunks in the lake, nine hours of lost sleep, eight meetings with the shade, seven more gray hairs, six near heart attacks, five hours of ranting, four new trap doors to avoid, three astrakhan hats, two lovers to protect, and one genuinely friendly conversation.


	5. Erik

_Merry Christmas! As a present, the final chapter of this story.

* * *

_

For the first day of Christmas the Phantom gave himself… one Christmas not soon forgotten.

For the second day of Christmas the Phantom gave himself… two angry managers and one Christmas not soon forgotten.

For the third day of Christmas the Phantom gave himself… three bottles of fine wine, two angry managers, and one Christmas not soon forgotten.

For the fourth day of Christmas the Phantom gave himself… four visits from the Persian, three bottles of fine wine, two angry managers, and one Christmas not soon forgotten.

For the fifth day of Christmas the Phantom gave himself… five frightened aristocrats, four visits from the Persian, three bottles of fine wine, two angry managers, and one Christmas not soon forgotten.

For sixth day of Christmas the Phantom gave himself… six barrels of gunpowder, five frightened aristocrats, four visits from the Persian, three bottles of fine wine, two angry managers, and one Christmas not soon forgotten.

For the seventh day of Christmas the Phantom gave himself… seven distressed singers, six barrels of gunpowder, five frightened aristocrats, four visits from the Persian, three bottles of fine wine, two angry managers, and one Christmas not soon forgotten.

For the eighth day of Christmas the Phantom gave himself… eight decorative roses, seven distressed singers, six barrels of gunpowder, five frightened aristocrats, four visits from the Persian, three bottles of fine wine, two angry managers, and one Christmas not soon forgotten.

For the ninth day of Christmas the Phantom gave himself… nine new pages of Don Juan, eight decorative roses, seven distressed singers, six barrels of gunpowder, five frightened aristocrats, four visits from the Persian, three bottles of fine wine, two angry managers, and one Christmas not soon forgotten.

For the tenth day of Christmas the Phantom gave himself… ten francs from the managers, nine new pages of Don Juan, eight decorative roses, seven distressed singers, six barrels of gunpowder, five frightened aristocrats, four visits from the Persian, three bottles of fine wine, two angry managers, and one Christmas not soon forgotten.

For the eleventh day of Christmas the Phantom gave himself… eleven hours watching Christine, ten francs from the managers, nine new pages of Don Juan, eight decorative roses, seven distressed singers, six barrels of gunpowder, five frightened aristocrats, four visits from the Persian, three bottles of fine wine, two angry managers, and one Christmas not soon forgotten.

For the twelfth day of Christmas the Phantom gave himself… twelve days of amusement, eleven hours watching Christine, ten francs from the managers, nine new pages of Don Juan, eight decorative roses, seven distressed singers, six barrels of gunpowder, five frightened aristocrats, four visits from the Persian, three bottles of fine wine, two angry managers, and one Christmas not soon forgotten.


End file.
